Last Breath - Claire's Ghost
by MyrninClaire
Summary: When Claire is killed she wakes up a ghost, she makes it to Myrnins with Shane set out to kill him. But no one can hear her... Or can they? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

(A.N. Paragraphs in bold writing are from the actual book – Last Breath. The only changes is 1st person from 3rd)

**The world was gone, but there was something holding me. Its felt like a rope, a thin, invisible rope.**

**I'm dead. The thought came to me but I didn't really know what it meant anymore. If you were dead you shouldn't know you were dead.**

I looked around as everything came into focus and I realised I was looking down at a body. Oh god. That's my body. I remembered now, he had killed me. Magnus had killed me and I didn't even know why...

I stood there just looking at myself for a minute before I heard a faint buzzing sound. **"-really pouring out there,"** Oh it was Eve. Her voice rang and echoed around wherever I was now.

**"I don't think its letting up any time soon. The boys should be back in a couple of minutes – they hadn't gotten very far." **Eve got to the bottom of the stairs and I looked up. She had a towel wrapped round her neck and was holing another in her hands. **"Claire? Are you in the kitchen? Get me a coke!"**

Eve started to walk towards the kitchen and I just stood and watched... I mean, what was I supposed to do?

Eve slipped all of a sudden and I realised there was a little stream of water from where we had gotten soaked before. Eve slowly raised her head and caught sight of my foot. **"CB? Oh God you passed out again. I knew I should have taken you to the hospital. Damn damn damn... I have sugar, its just low blood sugar, you'll be okay..."**

I realised Eve had gotten a candy bar out of her bag, I just wanted to laugh... But I just started cry nstead because it wouldn't work...

**Eve shoved a chair aside and knelt down at the old Claire's side with the candy bar. She started to move me, and as she did, my head rolled a little – wrong, all wrong.**

**Eve she her open eyes. Her blank open eyes.**

**Eve froze "Claire?"**

I started to shake and then I realised my cheeks were wet, really wet... I'd been crying a lot more than I thought. I tried talking to her 'Eve, honey it's okay, I'm...' I trailed off when I realised she couldn't hear me at all.

**"Claire?" It came out small and pathetic this time, trembling with terror. Eve felt for a pulse. "Claire!" This time, it was a scream, a full and awful scream.**

I couldn't take anymore I collapsed to the foor opposite Eve and began sobbing my heart out. Eve started CPR after she calmed down, I just sat and cried bitterly, I started yelling at her. 'It wont work Eve just stop, please just stop.' Eve started screaming at me demanding I come back...

A minute later I heard keys in the door, the boys were back...

I stood and drifted over there just as they threw the door open, Eve had gone quiet so they didn't hear her. Shane started calling my name, expecting me, I just cried harder.

Eve let out a blood curdling scream "Help me!" Shane and Michael ran straight through me not pausing for even a second.

I slowly followed them through Eve and my body. Michael fell to his knees the second he saw me, Shane just... froze.

Michael moved Eve and put his hand against my chest then my neck, he turned away, tears in his eyes. He silently leaned over and closed my eyes, before grabbing Eve as she lunged at my body**"No."**He whispered **"No, Eve she's gone, She's gone!"** Eve fought for a few more minutes before finally settling a sobbing int Michael's shoulder. He had tears running silently down his face.

Shane finally spoke "Her neck is broken. I know who did it." Michael looked dumbfounded "What?" Michael whispered his voice breaking.

Shane ignored him and gathered a bunch of their Anti-Vampire weapons before storming out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Eve flinched and sat up, "I know where he's going..." she whispered Michael looked round round at Eve instantly "What where?"

"Myrnins" Eve finally choked out even less of a whisper than the first.

'No! No no no.' I started to cry again, even heavier than the first time...


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there, in the Glass House, crying with gut-wrenching sobs that shook my body. I just stared at the wall for what felt like forever, until I finally started to think about how much I wished I was at the lab right now... The wall suddenly started warping in front of and the portal to Myrnin's lab appeared.

I sat staring at the wall waiting for him to walk through then I realised, he hadn't done this, I had opened the portal. Michael and Eve were sat crying with their backs to the portal, they couldn't see what had happened. They couldn't see the portal that had formed right behind them.

Slowly, I stood up and took a few steps towards the portal, before walking through completely, just as I got through to his lab, Myrnin finally realised there was a portal behind him that he hadn't opened and tried to slam it shut, scrambling the destination, with his mind. I almost let him and then I remembered what Michael had said, how he wasn't allowed to leave the house without fading away... So I fought against Myrnin - who still hadn't even turned to look - to keep the portal open. Because without it I couldn't stay, I'd fade and die, forever this time there'd be no going back, so I fought...

And God did it hurt...

It felt like someone was drilling into my head with a red hot needle, I managed to resist the urge to scream for a minute and then he pushed, he realised someone was fighting him and started to try even harder, and I just couldn't take it anymore, I shrieked and fell to my knees. Fighting the portal, fighting Myrnin all the way.

Seconds later Frank materialised and said something, I could barely hear him over my screams, but it sounded like "What the hell is going on?"

Myrnin was surprised enough to stop attacking the portal and I stopped screaming before slumping, glad he had finally stopped attacking the portal. As I tried to relax my breath came out in short ragged gasps.

Myrnin's brow furrowed in confusion before straightening out, "I was trying to shut a portal, you probably felt that. And I am not impressed with you, resisting my closing of the portal!" Myrnin finished his sentence shouting, even Frank looked a little sheepish before replying "Actually I was referring to the screaming." Myrnin raised his eyebrows this time before chuckling slightly "I can assure you, there was no screaming Frank."

Myrnin seemed to remember the portal was open and started trying to shut it, again, causing me to let out more ear-shattering screams as I tried to resist him.

Frank finally interrupted "GOD SHUT UP! YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAM TO CLOSE THE DAMNED PORTAL. MYRNIN!" Frank yelled Myrnin's name at the end when it became apparent that Myrnin wasn't stopping. That shocked him enough - I mean seriously it shocked me! Frank never uses Myrnin's name - to make him stop again.

The sudden let let up of pain caused me to start crying, short sobs as I gasped for breath also, where I knelt on the floor. It was only then I realised Frank was scanning the lab. Myrnin noticed this too "Jesus Frank, what's wrong with you today?"

Frank looked round at him confusion evident on his face after his scan turned up unsuccessful Then he whispered, so low I could barely hear him, "I can hear someone crying..."

I gasped, realising he could be talking about me, he jumped all of a sudden, and I just had to check... "C-can you h-hear me?" I finally managed to stutter out.

Frank just nodded wide-eyed and started to scan the lab again, "You won't be able to see me." I pointed out rather dryly, I just wanted him to talk to me!

"Why won't I be able to see you?" Myrnin looked even more confused, like he was about to say something and I opened my mouth to reply before he could question Frank "Because I-I'm..." I trailed off trying to figure out how to explain, but all of a sudden Shane burst through the - now non-existent - door.

Great, that's just great...

Shane was a bit frazzled by Frank stood over by the lab tables, but before he could say anything Myrnin started talking "To what do I owe this unexpected - well I can't call it a pleasure, I suppose-" Shane suddenly cut Myrnin off "We found her, just where you left her." Shane dropped the bag he was carrying at his feet, before rooting around and pulling out a crossbow.

Myrnin just stood there looking almost amused at what Shane was doing. He slowly raised the crossbow "Tell me why."

Shane's voice sounded cold and flat as he spoke "Was it Amelie? Did she tell you to clean up her loose ends?" I burst into tears as Shane finished talking I saw Frank shift confused at the crying he could suddenly hear.

Before I knew what was happening I started to beg with Shane "Please, Shane please he didn't do anything, Shane! It wasn't him!" I stopped when I realised he still couldn't hear me, Frank looked even more confused at my begging - understandable since he didn't know who I was.

Myrnin looked slightly frazzled now "What are you talking about? Shane what's happened?" I saw Shane tighten his grip on the trigger and when Myrnin spoke next it almost broke my heart, he sounded scared "Did something happen to to Claire?"

Shane let out an almost feral cry and his dad looked taken aback, I saw it hit Myrnin and his eyes filled with tears "No no..." Myrnin braced his arms on the table and started chanting "No no no" over and over again...

Myrnin looked up at Shane who was still aiming and screamed at him "Shoot! Go ahead! What difference does it make?" Myrnin started ripping his books to pieces "Go ahead, do it! Make us both feel better!"

I started screaming - I knew it didn't matter they couldn't hear me, but I had to try. "Myrnin, Myrnin! Stop please, God stop!" Distantly I saw Frank looking like he was gonna explode from the sudden voice he could hear, but he still couldn't see anyone.

Shane slowly lowered the crossbow "It wasn't you?" Shane asked even though he already knew the answer. "No. My god. No. How did she? Where?" Myrnin drifted off making it evident enough what questions he was asking.

Shane quietly responded voice almost broken "Broken neck, at the Glass House." Shane's voice well and truly broke at the end and he started crying quietly.

Frank worked it out before Myrnin and whispered "Claire?" I almost cried again and started to answer but Myrnin got there first, "Yes Frank, Claire's dead, glad you finally caught up with us!" Myrnin all but shrieked from where he was.

Frank slowly smiled, "Claire?" Myrnin quickly shouted at him "God why are you smiling?" I couldn't say anything because Shane started to speak "Dad what the hell Claire's dead! Why the hell are you smiling like a complete loon!" I started to laugh and Frank smiled even more, before asking again "Claire's, is it..." He trailed off not sure how to ask "Yeah Frank, it's me, I'm dead." My voice broke at the end and Frank smiled looking slightly broken "Oh God, I'm so sorry kiddo... You never deserved this."

**I don't know if I've done this all too fast... Any reviews would be amazing!**


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled slightly, in response to the actually rather sweet side of Frank, that had just emerged. Then I realised he - quite obviously - couldn't see me - due to the the fact, that I was, dead - and said "T-thanks, that's really... Umm... Sweet." through tears. I looked round the - partially destroyed lab, due to the outburst Myrnin had been having when Frank continued asking if it was me - I could see Shane sat on the steps holding his head in his hand and shaking as he cried silently. Myrnin was crying also, but he seemed to have forgotten, and was staring at Frank, looking like he was about to snap and bite his holographic head off.

I chuckled slightly "Hey, Frank, might wanna explain, your son's having an emotional breakdown and Myrnin looks like he's gonna bite your head off!" Frank looked round at myrnin and quietly chuckled as well "I'd like to see him try!"

This made us both laugh, until Shane let out out a huge sob, causing Myrnin to relax slightly, until he remembered why Shane was there, crying, in his lab. Unfortunately he also remembered that the portal was open at this point, so he threw an extra hard mental shove trying to close the door. Luckily I was already prepared so I threw up a block, to keep the destination, just in time. Unfortunately I couldn't hold in the scream, and Frank looked rather puzzled, before realising that it was - obviously - me fighting him. "Myrnin! Stop!" Frank screamed.

Myrnin finally stopped and collapsed against the wall, sobs wracking his body. "Why do you need it open?" Frank turned, obviously trying to find me, "If I don't have a connection to the Glass House I fade away. For good. I need the connection that comes through the portal, if the portal closes it snaps the connection." I relayed all this through gasps, trying to get my breath back after fighting Myrnin.

Frank looked shocked for a minute or two, before turning to Myrnin "Okay, you gotta quit with trynna close the damned portal." Myrnin looked stunned at the way Frank was daring to talk to him before retorting "Why should I? You're just a computer I don't have to listen to you!"

_Great. Just great. _

After about 10 minutes of them arguing I started to get pretty pissed off. So, I did what anyone who couldn't be seen or heard, and was trying to stop an argument would do.

I threw something.

I looked around the lab and saw a perfectly harmless, empty, beaker. Without any hope that it would actually work I strode over picked up the beaker and threw at the wall, in between their heads. The beaker hit the wall and smashed, into easily 100 or more pieces. We all stood staring at the wall and where the beaker lay in shock, in this time Michael and Eve had evidently noticed all the noise and the portal and finally decided to investigate. So there they stood, staring at Myrnin and Frank who had obviously been arguing, then at Shane crying in the stairs. Then finally at the beaker, that no-one had an explanation for...

At least until I started jumping up and down and squealing that it had actually worked. Frank obviously heard me because he started laughing and before long was in hysterics.

Myrnin, Shane, Eve and Michael stood there quite obviously shocked at the fact that Frank - bad ass vampire hunter - was in hysterics, hell even I was shocked and I knew why he was laughing! He eventually managed to form a coherent sentence "Oh my God! That was incredible!" He started laughing again and this time I joined in "Do it again." He gasped, trying to breath through his laughter.

So I strode over to the lab table found another empty beaker, and threw it, at a stunned Myrnin's head. It hit his head and and shattered before he could react. Me and Frank were truly crying now, as we laughed. After a minute of stunned silence Michael, Eve and Shane all started laughing at Myrnin, he was stood there rubbing his head with a bewildered expression on his face.

I picked up another beaker and threw it at the door, just as Oliver walked through, trailed by Amelie. The beaker hit him in the face and shattered, everyone in the lab - Amelie and Frank included - gasped and tried not to laugh at Oliver. I couldn't help it, I dissolved into giggles and judging by the barely concealed grin on Franks face, he could definitely hear me. "He's gonna kill you for that, you know." Frank stated obviously addressing me, "Weeelllll... Good thing I'm already dead then, isn't it!" I watched Frank try not to laugh, and he failed. Big time. He dissolved into hysterics again, while everyone just stared at him as though he was crazy.

"Uhh Frank. You might really wanna explain, they think you're crazy! Frank!" He wasn't answering me - to busy laughing - so I picked up yet another beaker - D_amn it, I'm gonna have to buy Myrnin more beakers after this - _and threw it at Frank, who ducked even though he really didn't need to, but hey, reflexes, what ya gonna do? Before scowling, "Hey! You really didn't need to do that!" He grumbled "Well you weren't shutting up, I had to get your attention somehow! So I did!" Frank just scowled more and growled at me.

"Frank!" Amelie's voice rung out through the lab, "Would you care to explain?" Frank looked at bit sheepish at Amelie yelling at him. "Uhhh... Yes... Well... Give me a minute." With that Frank disappeared "Frank!" I yelled looking round for him "Yes, I'm here just give me a minute, and do be quiet!" Me and Amelie both growled at him, but decided to shut up anyways.

A few minutes later Frank reappeared in the lab "Okay love, you can talk now!" Just as Amelie opened her mouth to respond Frank cut her off "Not you, Amelie!" Frank sounded kind of amused when he addressed me again "Come on love, don't be shy!" I scowled him and groaned before replying "Ugh, don't call me love Frank!" After I finished I realised that everyone had heard me and my voice was echoing around the small space of the lab, "Whoa, that's pretty cool!" Frank grinned like he had just presented us with Crown Jewels, at least until we heard Eve choke out something from the corner.

"Claire-Bear?..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Claire-Bear?..."**_

I stood there opening and closing my mouth trying to figure out how to respond "I...Uhhh...I...Well...Yeah..." I finally managed to stutter out a reply. Myrnin, Michael, Eve and Shane looked like they were all on the verge of tears - again - whereas Amelie and Oliver just looked confused. At least until Amelie noticed the portal and tried slamming it shut "No!" Me and Frank screamed at the same time, but she didn't listen. I immediately threw up my block again, the second she hit it I shrieked.

Everyone jumped at my sudden screams, until Frank started screaming at Amelie "Stop! For Gods sake stop! Can't you hear what you're doing to her?" Frank carried on yelling at Amelie until she finally backed off and my screams subsided. "What just happened?" Amelie basically shrieked at us, I was still gasping for breath so Frank answered, "She needs the portal open, that's why she keeps fighting you both." Myrnin looked a bit sheepish at the fact he had kept attacking me and the portal now, "O diar Dduw, Rydw i mor flin fy annwyl." **(A.N. - Oh dear God, I'm so sorry my dear.) **

"Why do you need the portal Claire?" I stared at Amelie in awe, _how could she possibly expect me to be able to answer after what she just did. _"M-Michael." I managed to gasp out "M-Mich-Michael kn-knows." Everyone turned to stare at Michael, "Mike? Man, what the hell?" Shane - somehow - found a way to make it seem like it was Michaels fault. Michael was at a complete loss for words, luckily Eve came to his rescue "CB, What do you mean Michael knows?" I carried on panting trying to get my breath back, "Michael... H-Hou-House..." I was cut off by a fit of coughing.

Everyone's expressions changed from one of confusion to concern, "Claire, are you okay?" "Fy annwyl, what's wrong?" Shane and Myrnin spoke at the same time, "W-Wait he-here." I stood up and walked over through the portal into the Glass House, but the second I set foot into the house I felt stronger and my coughing stopped, I stayed in the house for a minute longer before walking back through to Myrnin's lab. "Ahhh, much better." I sighed as I walked through, "CB! Where'd you go?" Eve squealed at me the second they heard me talking.

"Hahaa chill out Eve! I had the go back to the house, I got too weak." I couldn't help but laugh at Eve's reaction, "Anyway Michael knows more about this than me..." Michael frowned "Claire, I don't-" I cut him off "Michael, you're the one who was the resident ghost for over a year." Michael frowned a minute longer before realising what I meant, "Oh God, you can't leave the house..."

"Nope, the portals keep the connection, as long as the portal stays open I'm fine, but a lot weaker than I am I'm the house. The only differences I've noticed between, me now and when you were a ghost, is that I don't reappear at night, and no one notices a chill in the day when I'm around like we did with you."

Michael smiled sadly, "Jeez Claire, I'm sorry." I chuckled a bit "Hahaa, it's okay." Oliver grimaced "Okay enough of the lovey-dovey, what happened Claire?" I laughed along with Eve "Awwww don't worry Olliepop, just 'cause you got hit in the head with a beaker." He snarled at me, well at the radio my voice was coming out of. Eve, Myrnin, Michael and I all snickered at Oliver's reaction "Okay, chill out Mr Grumpy, I'll tell you! But I guess it's kind of a long story..."

"The first time I saw him was a few days before Michael and Eves party, Hey Eve, remember when I took you out for ice-cream?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that's the first day I saw him, he walked into the shop and something felt... Off about him. A while after that I saw him again at the pharmacy, he was behind the counter one minute, then he just disappeared. I left the shop and all of a sudden he was in the front of the shop, I looked back and he was gone again. That's when the cop questioned me, but I couldn't remember a thing about him..."

"What you were questioned by a cop?" Shane sounded stunned, "Yeah, I remember that. You called the cops cause you thought he was being robbed or something, then he got there and Rooney got you busted for not paying even though you did." Michael laughed "Damn, he's like that, you just got caught out."

I grimaced "Yeah, anyway! When we were about to start driving towards the store, I saw him staring at me, he was just leaning against the building. Then he walked around the corner and I didn't want to lose him again so I jumped out the car - no it wasn't moving!" I cut off Michael and Shane's already forming protests.

"Anyways... So I walked round the corner and he was gone, again! I got back in the car and we were driving to the store, he was stood watching us again so I yelled at Eve to get her to stop the car. I threw my door open and took a picture of him, but he looked all translucent and like he wasn't really there."

Eve gasped, "Wait, was that the picture you showed me?"

"Yeah, you just confused me even more 'cause you couldn't see him!" Eve cried out "Hey! So not my fault!" Michael, Myrnin and I all laughed at Eve, I think I even saw Oliver smile a bit.

"So we got to the store a bit after that and I saw him walking outside with Naomi following him, **(A.N. Replacing Oliver with Naomi cause I can :P) **she didn't look like she knew what was happening, so I called Eve to tell her where I was going and I went outside and followed her. When they got round the corner the guy pulled up the drain and Naomi dropped straight down it, he looked at me then and seemed to actually notice me. Then he... It was like he melted and just flowed down the drain. And I just collapsed, when I woke up my head was in Eves lap and I couldn't remember a thing. Eve put me back in the car and I called the lab, Frank answered and asked me what happened, I asked him to look at the footage, but he couldn't see the man either. When we got home it was raining, I got out and all I could remember was grey...it was so grey. Then I remembered everything and saw him watching me, I screamed but Eve didn't hear me because of the thunder. We went inside and Eve ran upstairs to grab some towels and phone the boys, I looked round and there he was." I could distantly hear Eve crying but I wasn't really paying any attention, I was to caught up in the memories.

"I braced myself against the wall and he started talking to me, 'Shhh' he said 'Shhh. It's over now.' His voice sounded like rain, and he tilted his head, it looked like his neck had no bones." I could hear someone talking to me "Claire, Claire, fy annwyl, you don't have to do this." I wanted to stop but I was already too far into the memory to stop now.

"He started talking to me again 'Curious that you see me. I'm not ready to be seen. Why?' 'I don't know.' I screamed at him 'I don't know why I can see you.' I swallowed and managed to stop shouting at him, 'Who are you? What are you?'" I could hear Amelie and Oliver yelling at me for me to stop.

"He looked me right in the eyes and said 'Magnus, I'm the end.' Then he reached forward and wrapped his cold, cold hands around my throat, and whispered 'Shhh.' I could feel the houses energy rushing around trying to protect me, then he snapped my neck. Everything went white, because, God it hurt. But only for a second then it was all gone. When I woke up it was weird, I could see myself led on the floor, then I heard Eve come down and I tried talking to her but nothing happened, she just ran to me when she saw what had happened. When Michael and Shane got in I ran over to them to see if they could tell I was there but they ran straight through me when Eve screamed. After Shane left I sat staring at the wall and started to think of the lab, after a minute I saw the portal forming in the wall. I got through before Myrnin started trying to close it, I almost let him close the portal before I remembered that I needed the connection. A minute or two after Shane got here and he told Myrnin and when I saw his reaction I realised that h-" I covered my mouth with my hand. _Shit! Did I really just think that? _

_Oh God I did... Myrnin loves me and..._

_I think I might just love him too..._

**_Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Claire? Claire-Bear? Earth to CB..." I finally snapped out of the trance-like state I'd been in -while thinking about Myrnin - to hear Eve calling me. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm here... Hey, uhh, Amelie looks like she's gonna faint..." It wasn't just an excuse to change where their attention was focused, maybe a little, but Amelie did look seriously crap.

She was even paler - if that's even possible - and she was swaying a bit where she stood. "No Claire, I'm fine. You however are not, we need you back." My brow furrowed and I frowned at Amelie, "Dude, I'm right here..." Amelie sighed and collapsed back onto the sofa, somehow managing to make it look like it was her choice, and not like her knees had buckled. "Do not call me, dude. I am aware you are here, however what I meant was we need you to come back, to your body." Everyone around us gasped, Myrnin frowned like he was trying to remember something then scurried off to grab something from the lab. "Myrnin, since you have a blood connection to Claire you will be in charge of bringing her back."

With this she stood up spun on her heel and walked out, with Oliver following close behind.

Myrnin threw a list at Michael, "I will require all of these items, gather them and meet me back at the Glass House." Michael opened his mouth to protest, but Eve whacked him in the arm and glared at him, "Fine," He sighed and turned to Shane, "C'mon man lets go. " Shane stood his ground and glared at Michael. He growled low in his throat and grabbed Shane's arm before striding out of the lab, dragging Shane along with him and Eve following close behind.

I could feel a goofy grin appearing on my face because of Michael and Eve's attitudes. After a minute I turned to watch what Myrnin was gathering, "Frank, will we still be able to hear Claire at the Glass House?" Frank sighed and disappeared to check something, he came a minute later wearing an apologetic smile, "No, it would seem you can only hear Claire in here."

Myrnin frowned and grabbed a bottle out of the cabinet, "Okay, well I'm done here so shall we gone on through to the Glass House fy annwyl?" I smiled at his pet name for me, before bounding over to the portal. "Ready when you are!" He laughed at my eagerness and stepped through, I followed him and the portal slammed shut behind me.

I looked round and saw Myrnin on his knees next to my body with tears streaming down his face, he was talking, but I couldn't understand a word he said - Welsh, again! "Rydw i mor flin fy nghariad, I byth eisiau I chi gael brifo ychydig o adar. Rydw I mor flin..."** (A.N. - I'm so sorry my love, I never wanted you to get hurt little bird. I'm so sorry...) **

He carried on crying until, eventually, we heard the car pull up. He pulled himself up and stopped crying before using his vamp speed to set everything up, and picking my body up and placing me on the couch. He fell to the floor and resumed kneeling beside me, all this happened in maybe 10 seconds, or the same time it takes for 3 people to exit a car and get to the front door.

Michael walked through first carrying everything, followed by Eve and Shane. Eve ran straight over to the couch - where my body now lay - followed closely by Shane. "Michael, I'll need 2 or 3 vials of your blood," He cut Michael off as he started to ask why, or protest, "You have the most direct connection to the house, I need the best connection to the house I can get." Michael sighed and obviously took this as a good enough reason, and caught the syringe and vials that Myrnin threw at him and started filling them.

Michael finished drawing his blood and passed Myrnin the 3 vials, he nodded and drew 3 vials of his blood. I shuddered as I watched, God I hate watching people draw blood.

When Myrnin was done he poured all of Michaels blood vials onto his machine and two of his, he pocketed the third. He looked at my body and pulled me up - gently - into a sitting position. He took one of the tubes and put it into my arm like an IV, he flicked a switch on the machine and a green liquid started flowing into my arm, "Ew, Ew, ew! Myrnin that's gross!" I started squealing and jumping on the spot, because that seriously looked disgusting. A minute later I realised everyone was chuckling, "Well, it seems Frank figured out how to make it able for us to hear you here as well fy annwyl." "Seriously Myrnin what is that...stuff!" He laughed at my reaction, "Don't worry fy nghariad, nothing bad will happen." I huffed and frowned at him, at that minute a portal formed and Amelie walked through.

Myrnin pulled out the syringe of his blood and uncapped the needle, positioning it over my throat, "Wait, isn't that how you make someone a vampire?" Shane screamed at Myrnin, "Yes, it is exactly the way to make a vampire." He smiled sadly then plunged the needle into my neck releasing the blood, Eve winced and so did I even though I didn't actually feel a thing - but, hey he'd just jabbed a needle into my neck!

Myrnin placed his hands on my forehead, "Eve, be a dear and push that button on the machine for me." Shane looked up at Eve, "Eve, don't. Please..." Shane pleaded with Eve, "I'm sorry Shane." She smiled and pushed the button.

A ripple of power ran through the house, and I felt a tug,

_This is it..._

**5 Reviews and I'll update :) X**


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's time...**_

I kept my distance from the scene unfolding before me, then I felt the pull. And I realised this was probably going to hurt, "Frank!" I yelled and everyone looked up startled, "Claire?" I sighed in relief as Frank materialised, "Turn off whatever you done to make them hear me." He frowned before nodding and disappearing. "Okay it done." He hadn't reappeared but I heard his voice, then that pull yanked at me again and the world around me started to collapse.

A ripple of power ran through the house, everything broke apart into small jagged pieces, like shards of a broken mirror.

It was _beautiful..._But _deadly. _

I felt the pull again and this time it started to drag me away, I was surrounded by glittering pieces of the house I had been stood in so calmly before. _Claire..._

It was barely a whispered but I recognised _that_ voice, _Myrnin! _That was Myrnin's voice. "Here! Myrnin, help me! Help!" I screamed at him, as I was dragged further and further away. I grabbed into anything I could, and then I saw him.

He was reflected in one of the shards and he looked really worried, and there were creases on his forehead from his concentration. He reached his hand out to me, but it was like he was trapped in the glass. The shard spun and flew away, I twisted trying to find him and saw him reaching for me in another shard. _(A.N. Bold writing is from the actual book, but I changed tense to first person.)__**Take it, **_**he was trying to tell me. It wasn't a voice-it was something else, a kind of whisper moving inside me, like blood in my veins. Only I no longer had blood, or veins. This was coming out of my very core, the thing that had survived my body. **

**My soul. **

_**Take my hand. **_

I couldn't, he was on the other side of the glass. Then I saw an image, no a _memory. _Myrnin curled up in a ball on his side crying. _**Take my hand, Claire, do it now! **_**Myrnin's whisper sounded desperate now. Anguished. This was hurting him, too. **I kept my gaze on the memory of Myrnin but plunged my hand forward, reaching... My hand plunged through cold, icy surface and touched his.

**And reality came back together. I could still see the cracks, hear the awful noise of the darkness beyond that, but Myrnin's hand twisted and closed around my wrist in an unbreakable hold, and I fell, and fell, and fell...**

**And took a breath.**

**A real breath.**

**It hurt. **

**Eves POV:**

Myrnin was mumbling in some language, he was to quiet for me to be able to hear what he was saying. All of a sudden he shifted and placed his hands on her forehead, his voice got louder but I still couldn't tell what language he was speaking. "Hey, what's he saying?" Amelie and Oliver looked round at me, "I have no idea," Oliver grimaced, "He's speaking in Welsh." Amelie sighed and smirked slightly, "Well that's your fault for refusing to let us teach you Welsh." I gasped, "Wait you speak Welsh?"

"Yes child, I am fluent in most languages." Shane finally looked up from where he'd collapsed against the wall after I pressed the button, "Well? what's he saying?" Amelie rolled her eyes, _Okay, that's borderline hilarious. _"If you would both be quiet so that I can listen I will tell you. However I can not hear what Claire says." Michael had started paying attention and all 3 of us nodded vigorously at Amelie.

The ice-queen closed her eyes and listened closer, "You have to choose, if you want to live as you did before, you must fight. This is your choice. I brought you back but now you must choose." Amelie finished talking and I realised my mouth was hanging open, Amelie was still hesitating so I assumed Claire was replying. Just as Shane opened his mouth to speak Amelie started talking again, "Human life, or the endless possibilities I have to offer. But you can't change your mind once you've made that choice." Shane looked furious, his eyes had glazed over and he looked like he was about to pounce on Myrnin's back, Michael saw the same thing as me and we exchanged a quick glance then he walked over to talk quietly to Shane.

Amelie still wasn't talking and neither was Myrnin, Oliver yawned and leant back, arms folded, against the wall, I scowled at him, "Oh, sorry. Are we keeping you up?" I snapped at him and he looked down at me with a somewhat amused expression. Before he could send a snide comment back Myrnin started whispering again, Amelie frowned and moved closer, so she could hear him.

"Then let go," she was whispering as well. "I'll catch you. But understand - you have to let go of everything when you fall. Even him." Myrnin stopped talking, again. And so did Amelie. Michael was having to hold Shane back because he was shaking with anger now.

I shuddered and returned my gaze to Myrnin who was kneeling by Claire, he smiled slightly and Amelie started yo relay his words again, "Are you sure my little bird? You can't change your mind." He paused and so did Amelie. "Then do it." He stopped talking and this time there was a certain finality to it.

She'd decided.

A few minutes later Claire drew in a shaky breath, and winced. Amelie looked her over for a moment before turning and nodding to Oliver, who left the room and came back a moment later with _five?_ Bottles of blood from the fridge.

Myrnin let go of Claire's forehead, tried to stand and staggered, falling onto the floor. Oliver chucked him two bottles of the blood and moved over to Claire with the other three.

That's when I understood.

What she'd decided.

She'd let go.

**Claire's POV:**

Having Myrnin in my mind was incredible, it was so bright all of a sudden. When I understood what he was saying I knew my decision in an instant.

I smiled at him and told him what I had decided, _Are you sure my little bird? You can't change your mind. _I smiled and replied, "I'm sure Myrnin, I want this." He grinned at me, his big Cheshire Cat smile, _Then do it. _He loosened his grip on my wrist and moved his hand down lacing his fingers through mine. I squeezed and smiled at him, he returned the gesture. I took a long breath and let go.

I was whisked away and fell for what felt like eternity. I closed my eyes against the darkness of where I was. I fell into someone's grasp and then it disappeared, I was lying on a couch. I drew in a shaky breath - though I suppose I didn't really need it anymore - and winced because something smelt incredible, I could hear the thumping of two hearts, I trained onto one and started trying to figure out where they were. My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of someone close to me standing and falling.

Someone walked over by my head and pulled me up, they tilted a bottle to my mouth. It smelt absolutely disgusting but I knew what it was, and I needed it. They tipped the bottle up until the first drops hit my lips. I winced and spluttered spitting blood out everywhere, because _God! _That tasted even worse than it smelt.

I heard someone talking to me, "Claire? Honey, are you okay?" _Eve_? I pulled myself away from the person who had pulled me up because he kept trying to make me drink. I was never touching that stuff again, it was disgusting.

I opened my eyes and flinched, slamming them closed straight away. Jeez that was bright. I tried another tactic and fluttered my eyelashes, slowly opening my eyes to give them time to adjust. Once my eyes were open fully I looked over at Eve. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, before attempting to run over and give me a hug. I say attempted because Amelie flashed in her way, stopping her. "No!" She growled, "She has not fed yet, she will be on you in a second." Eve nodded and stepped back resigned. I smiled at her, showing I was cool with it. Oliver shoved that rancid bottle of blood under my nose and I flinched and moved away, "I'll decline. I think that ones gone off. It smells terrible and frankly tastes even worse!" I shrugged my shoulders and everyone gaped at me. Myrnin stood - I saw two full bottles of blood by his feet and frowned, _why would he leave them? - _and walked over to Oliver, taking the bottle and sniffing it before tasting a sip, he winced as well and handed Oliver the bottle. "I agree with our little Claire here." Amelie frowned and strode over to Oliver taking the bottle out of his hands, she sniffed it and tasted it. "It smells and tastes fine to me." She hadn't Oliver the bottle and he did the same before passing it to Michael, they both shrugged and nodded, indicating it smelled and tasted fine to them.

Amelie raised her eyebrows at us and tilted her head a little. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Myrnin stood, he looked at me and grinned, before engulfing me in a bone-crushing hug. My chin was resting on his shoulder and I turned my face into the nape of his neck and breathed in deeply, I moaned, because he smelt _amazing! _Before I could stop myself I bit into his neck and started to drink his blood, and _Oh God! _He tasted even better.

I moved my hands up and around into his hair pulling him closer, I moaned again and he shivered, wether in delight or fear I'm not sure.

After they got over their initial shock of me _biting Myrnin_, Oliver walked over and pulled me off him. I whined at being dragged away from such a delicious food source. Until I realised what had just happened.

I gasped, "Oh God! Myrnin, I'm so so sorry." He tilted his head and gazed at me wondrously, his face broke into a grin, "Ahh don't worry my dear, after all I have bitten you before have I not?" I grinned at him and relaxed, Oliver loosened his grip, before letting me go completely at Amelie's nod. He hovered close to me in case I decided to attack Myrnin again, I guess. Amelie raised her eyebrows at me, "May I ask why you decided to bite and drink from Myrnin?" I flushed - as much as a vampire could anyway - and lowered my gases to the floor, because the carpet was so damn interesting. I mumbled my reply quickly, "Hesmeltsogoodandicouldnthelpit." Amelie raised her eyebrows again, "Excuse me?" I gulped and kept my gaze carefully on the floor, "I-uh-he...Well-you see-I-" Amelie huffed and I took that as a get on with it, "He...uh, he smelt so good and I-I just couldn't help it..." I looked up and everyone was staring at me, I'd expected at least one of them to laugh, or look like they wanted to. Instead I was faced with everyone's furrowed brows, apart from Amelie and Myrnin. They both had their heads tilted and were studying me, they exchanged a quick glance and Amelie nodded.

Myrnin started to walk slowly towards me, _Oh crap! What if I bite him again? _He reached me and with one hand moved my hair away away from the side of my neck, he wrapped his other hand around my waist pulling me close. _If my heart was still beating it would have pounded straight out of my chest. _Myrnin lowered his head to my neck and breathed in, his reaction was the exact same as mine, he moaned deep in his throat and pulled me even tighter against him. I felt his cool breath against my neck again and felt his two fangs pressing dimples into my neck, before biting down.

He started to drink from me, and he moaned again. Before I could register what I was doing my arms made their way up his chest and round his neck. My hands wrapped in his long brown hair. He kept on drinking from me and I moaned this time, because it felt _incredible_! My moan seemed to spur him on because he pulled me tighter against him, and pushed back until I was against the wall. Just as my legs started to feel weak from the amount of blood he had taken, Oliver pulled him off me. I stood there frozen gasping for breath, even though I hadn't really done anything.

Myrnin sobered up and looked up at me, "Was it... Was the same for you? When you?..." I realised he was talking about when I had drank from him, and I nodded slowly.

Amelie's eyes widened and she breathed, "Incredible."

I had no idea what was going on, I knew all of two things, Number one;

Was that was the best thing thing that had ever happened to me,

And Number two; I most definitely wanted to do it again.

**Bit of a longer one ;) Sorry about the wait! 2 More reviews and I'll update again ;) X**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got bored waiting for reviews :( please don't Follow/Favourite without reviewing :( X**

Amelie was still staring, alternating her gazes between me and Myrnin - who was still being held by Oliver. "Amelie?" Amelie's gaze snapped to him. "Can Oliver let me go now?" She tilted her head and considered it for a minute before nodding at Oliver. The second Myrnin was free he strode over to Amelie and Oliver followed, the three started talking in in whispers too low for me to hear. I caught Michaels eye and frowned tilting my head towards the group, he shrugged his shoulders, _I can't hear them either. _

I frowned even more and looked back at them, they decided on something and Oliver and Myrnin walked off through a portal. Before I could think of what to say, they returned, carrying four dark bottles each. I looked at closer and realised they weren't dark, they were filled with _blood. _Oliver placed his bottles on the table and walked over to me, before I could react he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the table where he had put the bottles. Myrnin was stood there now, with four bottles in front of him, Oliver stopped us at the table and pointed to each bottle in turn, naming them, he started at the far right, "A. AB. B. O." He finished at the far left and given the fact that he hadn't named the other four I guessed they were the same.

Amelie walked over to me and Myrnin, "Start with A." Myrnin picked up his bottle of type A, and I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned. "And what exactly are we doing?" Amelie raised her eyebrows at me, and I _swear, _I saw a small smile tugging at the corners of Oliver's lips. Amelie obviously decided my question held some merit, because she answered me, "You take the type I say, remove the lid, smell the blood, taste it and then tell us what you think."

I tilted my head and suddenly realised they were trying to figure out if our reactions, to the previous bottle of blood, were just because of the blood type or not. I nodded and reached forward for the bottle Oliver had indicated as type A.

I removed the lid and glanced up to see Myrnin doing the same, we raised the bottles to our noses at the same time and sniffed. I think I managed to contain my disgust, as did Myrnin, either that or it didn't smell bad to him. We looked at each other and the look in his eyes told me that he found just a repulsive as I did.

I moved the bottle down to my lips and tipped it up, taking a sip. I managed to swallow it without gagging but the second I swallowed it I thumped the bottle down on the table and screwed the cap on. I spread my arms and leant against the table trying not to retch, I looked up and saw Myrnin with his eyes closed concentrating on something, his bottle was on the table with the cap back on as well. Oliver and Michael walked forward, Oliver took my bottle and Michael took Myrnin's bottle, they both repeated the process Myrnin and I had, only they seemed drawn to the blood and both drank the whole bottle. Amelie looked at me and said, "What did you think?" I didn't hesitate in my answer, "Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting." She raised her eyebrows and turned to Myrnin, "And you?" Myrnin looked at her, "Yn hollol ofnadwy!" **(A.N. - Absolutely awful!) **He spat something out in Welsh. _Dammit! I seriously need to learn Welsh! _But it had to have been pretty bad for him to revert to Welsh.

Amelie frowned and said "B." I picked the bottle up and removed the lid to smell it, _God that's even worse. _I grimaced and moved the bottle to my lips to try it, this time, I gagged while swallowing it and almost spat it out. I put the bottle on the table, without bothering to put the cap on. I was still gagging so I ran to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses, I filled them with water and swallowed some water out of one glass, before going back in to press the other into Myrnin's hand. He grabbed the glass and downed it in one movement, I finished the rest of mine and took his glass back. I returned to the kitchen and filled them again, before taking them out and placing them on the table. Oliver and Michael were just finishing the bottles and Amelie raised her eyebrows at me, "Worse. Even worse." She turned to Myrnin and he nodded in agreement. "Interesting, very interesting. Okay, AB."

We both grimaced but picked up the bottles, I gagged at just the smell this time. I lowered it and and took a drink, this time I couldn't resist. I spat the blood out and downed my glass of water. Reaching backwards I handed the bottle to Oliver and went to fill my glass again, Myrnin was just drinking his so I left it. He came out a minute later just as I finished filling my glass, he handed me his and I filled it without objection I turned to hand it back to him, to find he had downed my glass, "Hey!" I slapped him lightly on the arm and he grimaced. "Sorry fy annwyl. But that one was truly disgusting." I shuddered and nodded. He handed me my glass and I took it, giving him his in return, "Hey, if you drink that one too you can fill it yourself!" He smirked and winked at me then he turned and walked into the living room.

I walked back in once my glass was filled and Amelie looked at me, "I take it from your reaction, that the AB was even worse." I nodded and walked over to the table, I picked up the bottle of type O. "Let's just get this over with." Amelie nodded and Myrnin grimaced but picked up the bottle. I removed the cap and sniffed it, I gagged and turned away. Hesitantly I lowered it and took a sip, I retched and spat it out again. I thrust the bottle at Oliver and downed the water, I ran vamp speed to the kitchen and filled it another four times, downing it every time. When the taste was finally gone I walked back in, Myrnin and Amelie had disappeared and his glass was empty. I frowned then heard someone throwing up in the toilet downstairs, and I doubt it was Amelie. I leaned against the wall and slid down it to the floor, I dropped my head and rested it on my knees. When Myrnin and Amelie walked back in a minute later, and I shot to my feet.

Amelie gestured Eve and I forward, "You want me to drink from Eve? No chance!" I yelled the last bit and Amelie frowned, "No. I merely want you to... Smell her." Eve and I grimaced and Shane grabbed Eves arm. "Like hell she is!" He shouted and jabbed his finger in my direction. "She can stay the hell away from us!" Eve shrugged Shane off and walked back towards Amelie, "Get a grip Shane! Claire won't hurt us." I smiled at Eves confidence in me and Shane muttered under his breath, so low Eve couldn't hear it, but I sure as hell could. I growled at him and Eve jumped, "Would you like to say that again Shane?" I hissed my words and he let his fear show momentarily before his mask returned. "Maybe a bit louder so Eve and Michael can hear you?" Michael was on the other side of the room talking to Oliver, so he hadn't heard Shane's remark, I knew from the look on Oliver's face that he most certainly had heard. I took a few steps closer to Shane and he backed up a few, "Go ahead Shane." He ground his jaw and glared at me, "I said," He took a deep breath. "Fang-banging whore." Michael snarled and flew across the room. He grabbed Shane by his throat and pinned him up against the wall. He seemed a lot less concerned at it being Michael who was threatening him than when it was me, because he started to taunt Mike. "What's wrong Mikey? Don't like the fact that you're with a fang-banging whore, goth freak?" I heard Eve sob behind me and I turned and enveloped her in a hug, she sobbed into my shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so so sorry." I muttered to Eve and tried to ignore the sounds of Michael slamming sane against the wall. "Don't listen to him sweetie, he's just being a jackass!" Eve let out a deep throaty noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh when I called Shane a jackass.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder, I started swaying - rocking Eve in my arms - and rubbing circles on Eve's back as she cried into my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Michael standing behind Eve, he opened his arms and I nodded holding up a finger for a minute. I started peeling Eve off me, "Eve, sweetie. Do you wanna go to Michael?" She nodded and peeled herself off me, I smiled at her and wiped her tears away. "Ignore him." I stared into her eyes and she nodded, I smiled and turned her placing her into Michaels arms, he wrapped them around her pulling her close, before smiling at me and mouthing. "Thank you." I smiled and mouthed, "Your welcome."

Someone came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders, I jumped and turned to find Myrnin chuckling at me. "Jumpy!" He snickered at me and I hit his chest. He sobered up and held his arms out for a hug, I hesitated and made it look like I was thinking. Hurt flashed across his face and I laughed, then flung myself into his arms. He wrapped them around my waist and pulled me close, my arms moved up his back and around his neck. I rested my head on his chest and breathed in deeply. He swayed me, like I had done with Eve and I smiled relaxing in his arms.

**Bit of a longer one :/ 2 Reviews and I'll update! X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lemon in this chapter! X**

**Myrnin's POV:**

"Myrnin!" Amelie snapped at me and I heard Claire groan, she'd spent the last two hours telling us what we could and couldn't do in regards to our 'blood problem', and we were getting pretty annoyed now. "Claire will stay at your lab until we figure out what you can both drink now." We sighed in relief and stood up to leave. Claire met me at the portal she'd conjured and just as we were about to walk through Amelie called after us, "Myrnin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Claire looked round and frowned at me, I nodded at her and gave her a little shove towards the waiting portal. She rolled her eyes and me and walked through, I snapped the connection and the portal disappeared.

I turned to Amelie, "Yes milady?" She frowned at me, "Myrnin, it is no secret you have feelings for the girl, but you will leave her alone. You will not use the lust you both feel towards each others blood to draw her in." I frowned and walked towards her, "What if it has nothing to do with the blood?" She ground her teeth and looked like she wanted to murder me, "Then that will be fine, but you will _not _force yourself on Claire. Am I understood?" I nodded "Yes founder." She smiled and turned away. "Then that is all. You may leave."

I turned towards the wall and conjured a portal to my lab. When I walked through Claire wasn't anywhere in sight, I let the portal close and walked further into the lab. "Claire? Fy annwyl, where are you?" I heard a giggle behind me, before I could turn they jumped on my back with their hands over my eyes. I tensed and got ready to throw them off, but they leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Guess who?" I smiled and let out a little laugh,

"Claire."

**Claire's POV:**

I moved my head down and whispered in his ear, "Guess who?" He relaxed instantly and let out a small laugh, "Claire." I giggled and dropped my hands from his eyes, "Yup." I popped the 'p' and buried my face in his shoulder. He laughed again and threw me over his shoulder onto the sofa, I grabbed his arm and pulled him down with me. I started laughing at his dumbfounded expression, and he growled and started tickling me.

I squirmed and shrieked under him, "Okay! Okay! Okay! I give! I give!" He stopped tickling me and just stared at me, it was only then I realised how we were led. I was flat on the sofa and he was hovering over me, propped up on his elbows so I wasn't taking his full weight. He didn't seem to notice how we were led, he was too busy staring at me. Myrnin shifted his weight onto one arm and moved his other hand up to my face, he caressed my cheek and moved a stray piece of hair away. It was surreal, wherever he touched me felt electrified. I shivered and it seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in before, he moved off me and walked away mumbling apologies. I stood up and moved after him, he kept walking away from me until he was back up against the wall.

I made my decision quickly before I could change my mind.

"Myrnin!" I snapped and he finally stopped mumbling apologies, "Shut up!" He looked pretty taken aback, I quickly moved my hands up and grasped either side of his head, I pulled his face back to mine and our lips met. He froze for a millisecond before moving one of his hands around my waist and pulling my body closer, his other hand moved and cupped the back of my head. One of my hands moved to the back of his head and fisted in his long brown hair, I moved my other hand down his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled away and started talking, "Claire, I-" he didn't get any further because I kissed him again, shutting off nany and all protests.

He moaned into my mouth as I finally finished on his shirt and pulled it off. The hand that was resting on my waist moved up and literally ripped my top off, I gasped and pulled away for a second, "You ruined my top." He waggled his eyebrows and me and _he_ kissed me this time, I pulled away again and smirked, "I never liked that top anyway." Myrnin grinned and pulled my lips back to his. He spun us around so I was against the wall, he broke away and started trailing kisses down my jawline to my neck. He licked where my pulse would've been strongest and I gasped, he moved down to chest and ripped my bra away before flinging it to the other side of the room. His head moved to between my breast and he started licking and sucking his way along my boob until he reached my nipple, he took end my nipple in his mouth and started sucking and nibbling, one of his hands pinched and rubbed my other nipple. His other hand moved and cupped my but, he pulled his hand up and I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He moved his mouth to my other nipple and I moaned, this only spurred him on because he growled low in his throat and moved his mouth back up to reclaim my lips. I moved my hand down and started to unbutton his jeans, I pushed them down his legs as far as I could, he stepped out of them and moved us across the lab. He threw me down and I realised we were in his bedroom, his lips worked their way down my body, he reached my jeans and undid the button and zipper and threw my jeans away. He kissed up my inner-thigh until he reached my pants. **(Underwear, panties whatever. I'm English) **He moved round and ripped them away with his teeth, he spread my legs and leaned forward, he blew on my folds and I shivered. Myrnin matched onto me and started working me skilfully with his tongue, I squirmed under him and whined, he moved his hand up and started rubbing small slow circles on my clit. I whined again and he growled, he quickened his pace and rubbed my clit vigorously, I moaned and started to shake under him. He pulled his mouth away and thrust three fingers into me, I gasped and bucked my hips. He pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in with remarkable pace, before I could reach my climax he pulled away, "Your turn." I frowned wondering what he meant, he moved up on the bed and lay beside me, removing his underwear.

He grabbed my hand and put it on his penis, he twitched at my touch. I sat up and moved round for a better position, I ran my hand up and down experimentally and he groaned. I smirked and quickened my pace, not long after I saw a white bead on the tip of his erection, I leaned forward and licked it off, he moaned and shook. I opened my mouth and moved down, taking in his length, he hit the back of my throat. He gasped and threaded his fingers through my hair, I bobbed up and down on him and before long he took ventral and started moving me. I reached around and cupped his balls, I started massaging them in my hand, he growled and started moving me even faster. "Oh God Claire... I'm close, I'm...so...close." He panted, I smirked around him and moved even faster, before pulling away. I licked my lips and he growled at me,I smirked at him and he reached out and spun me around, so I was still over his erection and he was under my pussy. He latched on and started licking and rubbing me again, I moaned and moved back down to him, I took him back in my mouth and started to bob up and down again, I started to quiver as I neared my orgasm and noticed he was doing the same, I moved faster on him and started rubbing his balls in my hand again. I reached my point before him and came everywhere, I could feel him swallowing what I fave so when he reached his point and came in my mouth I swallowed everything he gave.

I rolled off him and we lay next to each other panting, Myrnin sat up and stared at me, "Virgin?" I nodded and looked away, he smirked at me. "Well, we'll have to change that won't we." Before I could answer he moved us around so I was lay under him and he was positioned and my entrance, he moved up and down rubbing against me. I moaned, "Oh, Myrnin. Please." He raised his eyebrows and kept rubbing, "Please what? Little Claire." I moaned again and squirmed. "Take me Myrnin. Just take me." He grinned, "As you wish."

He thrust into me and I screamed out, he moved slowly at first. Until the pain stopped then he moved faster, pounding into me as hard and fast as he could, he reached between us and rubbed my clit vigorously. I screamed and scratched into his back as I reached my climax, he came a few seconds after and rolled off to lay next to me. I noticed blood on his shoulder and leaned over towards him, my tongue flicked out and licked up his blood. I moaned and moved over on top of him before biting down on his neck, he gasped then started to moan. I felt him move around and thrust into me again, I moaned against his neck as he started to thrust in and out of me. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and realised he was drinking from me while still thrusting into me. We stayed like that for a long time...

**Oops! Got a bit carried away! I know Claire wasn't actually a virgin in this book but I felt like having her as a virgin so yaaa... 2 Reviews and I'll update again ;) X**


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up, my head was resting on Myrnin's chest and his arms were wrapped around me, one of my arms had fallen over his waist and was just resting loosely. I started grinning when I remembered what had happened last night. I was brought back from my thoughts when I felt Myrnin move under me, I shifted so that I was led over him completely, and facing him, I started tracing the lines on his face with my fingers. "Morning Sleepyhead." His face lifted into a grin, "It's rude to stare you know." He opened his eyes and looked back at me. I laughed at him and kept tracing his lips, "I guess I'll have to leave if I'm not allowed to stare then."

I started to move away but he grabbed me again and flipped us around so he was hovering over me. I started to protest but before I could say a word his lips were covering mine. I pushed him away and used my new strength to roll us back over, "Nuh-uh! If I'm not allowed to stare, you're not allowed to kiss me!" He play frowned at me and flipped us back over, his lips covered mine and before I could push him away again he started kissing down my jawline, he reached my neck and I moaned underneath him. He chuckled and pulled away, "Are you sure you don't want me to do this?" He started kissing down my neck, he reached my breasts and started teasing me. Alternating between licks, soft bites and kisses, I moaned again and mustered the little resistance I still had, to flip us back over, "Okay, I give! You can do whatever you want to me." He grinned triumphantly, I leant down and kissed him with as much passion as I could.

He kissed back with as much vigour and flipped us back over. He nipped lightly on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth letting him in, his tongue explored my mouth and I moaned again. I could feel his grin as he kissed me harder. Myrnin pulled away all of a sudden and I sat up and started to protest before I heard someone's footsteps. I let my head flop back down onto the pillow and felt Myrnin move completely away. When I looked up Myrnin was fully dressed and walking over to me, he bent down and gave me a light kiss before disappearing to talk to whoever had come in. It was probably Amelie, I can't think of anyone else who would be down here.

I walked over to the corner and grabbed my pants **(Underwear - still English) **and bra,fortunately they weren't ripped last night. I tugged them on and opened up Myrnin's dresser. After a bit of digging I found a big oversized top and pulled it on, it fell down to just above my knee. I shrugged and walked out to see what was going on.

Sure enough Amelie was here, "Hello Claire." She addressed me without even looking round. I frowned, "Hello Amelie." She finally looked round at me and did a double take,"Claire? What on _earth _are you wearing?" Myrnin looked round and grinned at the sight of me in his top, "I didn't exactly have any PJ's with me, and I sure as hell wasn't sleeping in my other clothes. So here you have it." Myrnin looked like he was trying not to laugh, whereas Amelie just frowned at me, "Well why aren't you dressed?" Myrnin gaped like he just realised that he had ruined my clothes, "We were hardly expecting visitors. I just woke up, and I am not wearing the same clothes again. I mean come on, I died in them." I fake shivered and Myrnin was grinning again, obviously satisfied with my lies, "Go back to the Glass House and get some clothes, you can take the portal." I rolled my eyes but walked over to where the portal was anyway.

When I walked into the Glass House Michael and Eve were sat on the sofa, laughing at some ridiculous program. They both jumped up the second they saw me, Eve ran over and threw her arms around me. Even with my vampire reflexes I only just managed to stay on my feet, Michael and I laughed at Eve as she finally pulled away, "Well hello to you too!" She flushed and and grinned, "Sorry? I'm just really happy to see you! I mean you were dead, then you were a vampire and before I could even talk to you, you were shipped off to stay at Myrnin's and- Oh My God! Is that his shirt?" Michael did a double take and looked me over again, I blushed, as much as a vampire can, "Uh yeah, I didn't have anything to sleep in. And I was not sleeping in jeans. So I grabbed the biggest top I could find." Eve grinned totally seeing through my act, Michael didn't look too sure either way. "I'm gonna get changed and grab some clothes, then I'll be back down." I walked past Eve and Michael and ran up the stairs to my room.

My book bag was lying in the corner so I grabbed that and emptied it out, only keeping the books that belonged to Myrnin and my phone charger. I grabbed a bunch of jeans, tops, dresses, shoes and a variety of underwear and stuffed it all in the bag. Then I grabbed a pair of black denim short-shorts and a red and black tank top. After I pulled then on, I rooted around under my bed and dragged out a pair of silver heels I'd been given ages ago. I slipped them on and grabbed my bag, I walked across the hall and into the bathroom, I grabbed my hairbrush, my toiletries bag, - Toothbrush, toothpaste, shower gel, etc...- and my small makeup bag. They were all stuffed into my bag and I walked back into the hall. Where Shane was stood waiting for the bathroom, I swallowed and walked straight past him. He looked up when he heard my footsteps and froze, about halfway down the stairs I heard him call after me. I ignored him and carried on walking, I got into the front room and Michael was looking a bit sheepish - he obviously heard Shane. "So Shane's still here?" Eve's face dropped and she looked away, Michael opened his mouth to answer but Shane ran into the room. Whatever he had been about to say cut off when he saw all three of us glaring at him, "I'm sorry." Was all he said before turning and practically running from the room. I opened my mouth to say something but my phone beeped, I groaned and pulled it out. A text. From..._Oliver? _I frowned and opened the text,

**Claire,**

**Amelie wants you back at the dogs lab. **

**Oliver.**

I groaned and said bye to Michael and Eve, they frowned but when I told them that _Oliver _had text me, they agreed I should go. I walked over to the portal and opened it, I looked over my shoulder and waved at Michael and Eve. They waved back and I walked through. Almost immediately I sensed something was wrong, I dropped my bag to the floor and sensed someone move behind me. I spun and they were gone.

Someone jumped at me from behind and landed on my back, I threw them over my head and they landed on the floor with a thud! I stood waiting for them to move but nothing happened.

Out cold.

I felt another person moving close behind me, they tried to wrap their arms around me. I elbowed them in the gut, when they doubled over gasping for air I brought my elbow up and hit them in the face. I heard the satisfying crunch of bones breaking and grinned, _broken nose. _The vampire groaned and I spun to face them. I wrapped my hand around his throat and pushed him up against the wall, I felt my fangs lengthen and I snarled at him. He looked up at me, and I paused, "_Oliver?_" I folded my fangs up and loosened my hand, "What the hell man?" I yelled at him and he flinched, "Claire?" I heard someone whisper behind me, I spun and found Amelie walking out closely followed by Myrnin, "Let him go Claire." I frowned, she was talking to me like I was dangerous, he's over 500 years older than me, he should easily be able to defend himself from me. "What the hell is wrong with you all?" I screamed at them and my hand unconsciously tightened around Oliver's throat again. I felt him flail behind me so I looked round at him, his face was screwed up, like he was trying as hard as he could. I frowned at looked at Amelie and Myrnin, they were both gaping at me - which was weird enough by itself.

And I realised,

Oliver _was _trying as hard as he could.

Yet I was holding him in place like he was nothing.

"Oh God." I dropped my hand and backed away, he fell to the floor.

Eve and Michael came down the steps, took one look at the scene in front of them.

And _freaked._


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell happened here?" Needless to say, Eve was freaking out. Michaels eyes were wide as he took in the scene in front of him, trying to piece together what happened. "Claire? Are you okay?" I looked round, Oliver was still choking on the floor, the other guys I dealt with was still out cold- _wait. _Guys? I thought there was only one... I frowned and looked at the rest of the lab, it was pretty destroyed, tables in pieces, beakers smashed all over the floor - I don't remember doing that...I straightened my face out and formed a little smile before glancing over at Michael, "I...uhh...Yeah I think so..."

"Think so! You think so!" Oliver stood up and glared at me, "Oliver! Don't!" Amelie yelled at him but he carried on shouting at me! "You took out this entire place, nearly ripped my head off! And you _think _you're okay?" He sneered on the word think and took a step towards me, I gulped and took a step back, "I-I-I don't know okay!" I yelled back and he frowned and stopped moving, "You don't know?" He spoke softly this time and glanced at Amelie, "You don't remember do you?" His voice remained soft, I looked down from him and shook my head, "No, I don't...I-I remember coming in here and something felt wrong, then someone jumped on me and I threw them over my back, then you reached out to grab me. So I elbowed you, then broke your nose, - I didn't know it was you by the way, nothing personal." He rolled his eyes and nodded, "Then I-I grabbed you by the throat and held you up against the wall, I snarled at you, I-I think, and then I realised it was you. And Myrnin and Amelie came out, and then... Here we are."

Myrnin and Amelie were truly frowning now, I looked round at Eve and Michael and they looked pretty damn confused too. "Claire," Myrnin took a step closer to me, "You got here three hours ago." I felt my eyes widen and shook my head, I took a step backwards, "No! Fifteen minutes! Twenty at the most! I can't have- No! I didn't I-No! I didn't-I didn't do this!" Myrnin tried moving forward again and I backed away still stuttering. All of a sudden Oliver moved closer, and I didn't back away. I carried on trying to stutter out denials, but I looked over at the clock I'd made Myrnin put up. And saw the time.

They were right it had been over three hours since I got to the lab. I felt Oliver wrap his arms around me and I stiffened, expecting an attack. After a minute I noticed it was just a hug and relaxed myself. I loosely wrapped my arms around him and started sobbing into his chest. I could feel a rhythmic pattern on my head and realised he was stroking my hair, he started murmuring stuff to me, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I was too distraught.

Eventually I could feel hands trying to pull me away, but I held on tighter and carried on crying. The hands kept pulling until Oliver said something like, "Please stop pulling her before she chokes me!" I felt the hands let go of me, at the same time I loosened my hold and started laughing. I backed away a step and walked into the wall, I sank down it and carried on laughing.

They all looked at me like I was insane. "I'm sorry. I just... The idea of _me _choking _Oliver_!" I dissolved into giggles again and saw Michael, Eve and Oliver catch on, they _all_ cracked a smile and started laughing. Myrnin and Amelie still looked confused, so I managed to sober up and stop laughing,

I couldn't help the huge grin on my face though, until I remembered what had happened.

"I'm assuming you filmed it?" Oliver stopped smiling immediately and nodded, "I'll show you." I smiled and followed him through to the little room Amelie and Myrnin had come out of earlier. We walked through and I closed the door behind us, "Thanks." He turned to face me and frowned, cocking his head to the side. "For before. I just... Thanks." He smiled again, "Of course. After all you only choked me, no biggie." I smiled and laughed a little, he grinned back at me and walked over to a monitor in the corner.

Oliver tapped a few buttons and gestured me over, I saw it was at the point where I walked through the portal. Oliver rolled a chair to me and I grabbed it and sat on it after sending a small smile of thanks his way. He rolled another chair over and sat next to me, I saw the video me drop her bag and look around. Someone jumped onto her back and she threw them over her head, he was out cold the second he hit the table. She swerved around and someone came out of the shadows, I saw a change in the video me's face. "There!" Oliver looked over at me, "What?" I rewound the video and zoomed in on my face, "Watch my eyes." He frowned but leaned in for a better look anyway, I played the video and watched again. I heard Oliver's sharp intake of breath and knew he had seen what I did, he took the mouse and brought the bar up, he dragged it across and skipped to where I attacked Oliver. My back was to the camera so he switched to another angle. I leaned forward into the same position as Oliver, I saw the change come over my face again as he went to wrap his arms around me.

I was back to myself.

We looked round at each other, eyes wide. We stood up almost in exact sync and our chairs flew back, "Get them, we don't tell them what we found. I want to know if they can see it." I nodded and headed to the door. "Amelie? Myrnin?" They looked round and I tilted my head at the door and opened it wider, they exchanged a glance but walked over to me and through the door anyway. I smiled at Eve and Michael and walked backwards into the viewing room, closing the door behind me. Oliver had brought the chairs back and clipped out the two sections. We didn't tell them what to watch for, just let the scenes play. They watched and looked round at us frowning, Oliver and I looked at each other and I headed out to grab Michael and Eve.

They walked into the room looking pretty confused, Amelie and Myrnin had moved out of the chairs so they both sat down and looked at the screen. "Is this when..." Michael didn't seem to know how to finish so I just nodded and moved forward to play the first clip, their eyes widened and I grinned inwardly. Oliver had cut out the fighting, so they couldn't be shocked at that.

They saw it.

I played the second clip, Eve looked round at us, "Oh," Michael copied her action and his eyes were the size of saucers, "My," "God!" They finished together, I looked at Oliver and grinned. He grinned back and we high-fived before I moved over to the screen again to go back to the first video. I heard Oliver talking Amelie and Myrnin, "Don't worry, Claire had to show me as well." I grinned, Michael moved over to me, "What the hell did I just see Claire?" I rolled my eyes and looked over at him, " Believe me, if I knew I'd tell you. I have an idea but I don't want to influence why they see." I nodded my head at Amelie and Myrnin, Michael frowned, but nodded and moved away.

I beckoned Myrnin and Amelie over and got them to sit down, "Right, watch my eyes." Myrnin got it straight away and leaned forward to get a better look, Amelie just sat there frowning. "My eyes on the video Amelie." She nodded and mimicked Myrnin, I played the video and saw it hit Myrnin and Amelie. "What-" I cut off Amelie's question and played the other video, they looked around at me with wide eyes. "Like I said, I'm not sure but, to me, it looks like I had a complete, personality change." Oliver finished in time with me and nodded along, "A definite possibility. Though I don't know how you could have gained another personality all of a sudden..." I frowned, "Maybe it was just locked away, my becoming a vampire edged it to the surface and then everything after kept pushing it up, until the fight. When it finally broke through." Oliver tilted his head judging my explanation, "Could be a definite possibility." I smirked but Oliver carried on, "However, we have no idea what this personality is like. She's definitely more skilled and violent than you are-" Eve cut in, "You've obviously never seen Claire when she's really pissed off then, because that Claire. Plenty violent." I grinned and winked at Eve. Then I frowned and started to pace. "Claire?" I looked at Myrnin and the question was evident in his face, I frowned even more and started pacing again. Then I recalled what Eve had said, how I was _plenty violent _when I was...

"That's it." I whispered, "What's it?" I spun to face Oliver and held my hand up for him to give me a minute. I thought back and tried to remember how I felt when I'd seen my personality changed, and I was _really pissed off! _I broke out in a grin and looked back at Oliver, "My personality! An alter personality I'd already developed when I was human, like Eve said!" I looked over at Eve and saw she was frowning, "You've already seen it, just not so potent when I was human. When I got pissed it started to show through. A defensive vampiric personality, that's why it's more potent and obvious now! It's vampiric in nature, so with me as a vampire it's more in its element. It has a vampire body to control now!" I looked back at Oliver and he was grinning at me, he picked me up in a hug and spun me around, when he stopped he kept grinning at me, "Claire! You. Are. Amazing!" I grinned and laughed with him. He let me go but didn't move away. Amelie cleared her throat and I remembered there were other people in here with us.

One of whom I sort of classed as my boyfriend, not that I'd been very nice to him today though.

_Shit..._

_**I wont be updating until I get at least 2 reviews, same for my other story; Morganville Gang Books And Secrets, it's a crossover with the Night World Series, give it a read and review ;) X**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not getting any reviews, so I just decided to post. **

"Claire! Go back to the Glass House!" I jumped and looked over at Amelie taking a step away from Oliver, "What? Why?" She glared at me, "Go!" I growled at her and sensed everyone tense behind me, I rolled my eyes and huffed, "God guys! I'm not a freaking wild animal! I'm not gonna rip your head off cause you yell at me!" I span on my heel and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind me. When I reached the portal it was already dialled so I started to walk through, but someone knocked it out of place. I growled and focused it again, someone shoved against me again and I felt Amelie's mark. A snarl forced its way out my mouth and I focused on the portal again, it snapped into place but before I could step through another blow came, with double the strength of the last. I searched further and realised it was double, Myrnin was helping as well.

The sensible side of me stepped back and the violent annoyed side kept attacking the portal, _Stop! _I yelled in my head and my other side growled at me, _they're trying to force you out, stop! _My violent side gave in and let me take control again, I turned and strode to the lab door. Distantly I heard the door to the viewing room open and someone yell at me, I shook it off and ran out into the sun.

After a second I realised I should be burning.

I wasn't.

I nodded to myself in approval and grinned, chuckling a little. I span in a circle and laughed again. The door to the lab flew open and I stopped laughing, there stood, Myrnin, Amelie, Oliver, Michael and Eve. The vampires were scowling, but Eve was outright grinning. She strode over to me and grabbed my arm, "Sweet!" Then she took off tugging me with her, I giggled and ran. After a second I realised someone was following us, I threw Eve onto my back, she squealed and giggled again, I laughed at her, "Hold on!" She grabbed me tight and I took off vamp speed, she shrieked into my ear and I stumbled. "Eve!" I yelled at her and she laughed again, "Sorry CB! This is so damn cool!" I rolled my eyes at Eve's antics and carried on running, "Where to then?" Eve jumped on my back, "Ooh, ooh, ooh! Shopping!"

I groaned and slowed down, "Really Eve? Do you even have any money?" She slapped my shoulder, "Of course I do CB! Come on!" I huffed but a minute later I stopped outside the shops, Eve hopped off my back and grabbed my hand again, dragging me into the store.

A second later both our phones rang, we both answered and simultaneously heard Michael and Myrnin shouting, "Where the hell are you? What was that?" I bit my lip trying not to laugh and saw Eve doing the same. She looked at me slightly sheepishly and hung up her phone. I gaped at her, then she reached out and grabbed my phone before hanging it up too.

I was pretty sure my jaw must've been touching the floor, she laughed and gave me a little shove, " Lighten up CB." I grinned and shook my head.

Three hours later, it was dark enough for vampires to be a-roamin, but not dark enough for shops to close. So we were in _yet another _shop, when I saw Oliver and Michael walk past, "Evey, they found us." I sang a little and she spun round, a little wobbly and looked at me I tilted my head towards the window. We looked round at the same time and saw Michael and Oliver glaring at us, I raised a hand sheepishly and waved, a second later I saw Eve had done the same thing. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. _Okay, _so we may have been a _little _drunk. And I will tell you now, it took a heck of a lot to get me drunk - damned vampireness, ruining everything!

I saw Michael and Oliver raise an eyebrow at each other, then they started to walk inside the shop. I grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her out back. We ran for a bit, Eve stumbling and tripping, before collapsing next to each other on a green laughing our asses off. After a while, Oliver, Myrnin, Michael and Amelie were bending over us, I laughed even harder and tried to roll over. But I rolled into someone's leg, I grabbed it and held on, before using it - and vampire speed - to pull me up and onto the vampires back. After a second I realised it was Michael, Eve pointed at us and laughed even more. I burst out in a fit of giggles and held onto Michael. I felt him chuckle before hearing him talking to someone, I leant into his neck and breathed in. "Mmm, you smell nice." I felt my fangs lengthen and Michael stiffened under me, and I giggled. I heard someone move and shifted slightly to see Myrnin, Amelie and Oliver, staring at us, Eve was still laughing manically on the floor.

I decided to freak them out even more and sniffed Michael again, this time I added a moan, "Mmm really nice, and I'm pretty thirsty..." I felt his Adam's apple bob and grinned, my fangs pressed into his neck even more, and I heard Myrnin talking. "Nicer than me? I do believe I'm rather offended my dear." I pulled my face away and my lips formed a pout, I shook my head and he grinned. "You hop down and you can have some." His voice was almost a purr now and I quickly hopped off Michaels back, he bolted and stood over by Eve.

Myrnin started to walk away and I felt myself pout again, "Myyrninn..." I whined at him and he stopped, before appearing right in front of me, "Yes my dear?" I frowned at him, "You said I could have some." He grinned and disappeared again, I felt a breeze behind me and he whispered in my ear, "I didn't say I'd give it to you." I shivered and he disappeared again. After a second I felt him behind me, and turned using my speed. I chased him for a bit, but he disappeared again, then I saw him. I jumped on his back and nuzzled his neck, he rumbled under me. "Go ahead my dear."

I grinned against his neck and felt my fangs extend, I pierced his neck and moaned. I felt him shiver underneath me and I started to drink. After a minute I pulled away licking my lips, I bent down again and licked over the bite catching the little blood that had trickled out the cut before it closed. He moaned as my tongue skimmed over his neck, I grinned and ran it across his neck again. This time he shivered and span me round so I was facing him, still hanging off his chest.

His lips crashed against mine and I moaned kissing him back. One of his hands made its way under my but holding me up, the other cupped the back of my head. My hands were both fisted in his hair. Just as his tongue entered my mouth I heard a cough behind us, "Hate to break this up," _Not. _"But Amelie wants to see you both." I chuckled and broke away, "Didn't know Amelie was that type of woman." I started laughing again and Michael joined in, Myrnin frowned and I gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry sweetie, it's not important." His frown disappeared and he smiled at me, Michael laughed again, "It's bloody funny though." I burst out laughing and was soon in hysterics, Michael was too and Myrnin stood looking a bit confused, I was still wrapped around him so I buried my head in his neck, and carried on laughing.

Eventually Oliver came through the trees and raised his eyebrows at the three of us, Myrnin turned so he was facing Oliver, I felt him shrug and laughed even more. Oliver started grumbling and walked over to Michael, he grabbed his arm and dragged him away, still laughing. Myrnin followed and they walked back to the green we were on before. I couldn't see Amelie's reaction but I expect she was pretty confused, I heard her talking and tried to follow the conversation, "Claire's obviously drunk, but I have no idea what's wrong with Michael." Myrnin shrugged again, "Neither do I, they found something pretty funny though..." I assume Amelie gestured for him to continue, because he explained what Michael and I had said. I heard Eve burst out laughing but Oliver and Amelie didn't say anything.

_I guess they didn't get it either..._

Michael sobered up after a few minutes and grabbed Eve, Myrnin shifted me onto his back again and started walking, I groaned at him. "Don't worry my little Claire, just rest." I kept grumbling in my head, and started kissing his neck, I felt him shiver and grinned, but when I felt the darkness trying to overwhelm me, I let it take me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shock horror... Amelie smiles **_**and **_**laughs a little :0**

I groaned and rolled over, _My head is __**killing **__me! _I groaned again and burrowed my head into my pillow, I frowned. _Not a very soft pillow..._ I felt the 'pillow' shake and heard someone laugh, I rolled away onto my back and groaned, I decided to open my eyes and see who had invaded my bed. They fluttered open and I flinched and slammed them shut.

_Ow!_

The person in my bed laughed again and rolled me over onto them, they positioned my mouth at their throat. I breathed in and was hit by his scent straight away, _Myrnin. _I moaned and tried to wriggle away, - I didn't want to take anymore - but his arms held me tight, "Please Claire, it'll help you." His voice was pleading, but I shook my head resolutely and tried to turn away, I heard him sigh before his scent hit me again. A thousand times stronger than before, _Dammit, he cut himself. _

I groaned and held myself still. He sighed again and moved one of his hands to cup the back of my head, he steered me to the rapidly closing cut and held me there. His blood flowed onto my lips and into my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, leant down and bit deep.

I sighed happily and drank, he shivered under me and I felt his arousal start to press into the side of my leg. I grinned against his neck and rubbed my hips against him, he growled deep in his throat and I giggled - still drinking.

I finished and pulled away, he flipped me onto my back, and his lips came down on mine. I pulled my arms tight around his neck and held him closer to me, he pulled back and kissed down my jaw, to my neck. I moaned and felt his fangs dig into the side of my neck, I nodded and pulled him close again. Myrnin hesitated before biting down. I moaned and rubbed against him again, he made a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a moan and pulled me closer against him.

I moved my legs out from under him and wrapped them around his waist, I felt his fangs pull out of my skin and whined. Myrnin chuckled and kissed over the already healed bites, he kissed back up my neck and along my jaw, before reaching my lips. I lost myself in a kiss that tasted like my own blood and unwound one of my arms from his neck, Myrnin nibbled on my lower lip. I grinned and let him in, we battled for a minute, our tongues tangling together, setting off fireworks in my mouth.

Before I gave in and let him take control and explore my mouth.

I flipped us over, and he paused in his exploration for a second in surprise, before continuing with as much vigour. I moved so I was straddling him and pulled him up into a sitting position. My free hand slipped down to his shirt and pulled it up to his neck, he pulled away for less than a second, - so I could drag his top over his head - before returning his lips to mine.

Myrnin kneeled - letting me wrap my legs back around his waist - before laying me back down on the bed and lying over me. His hand moved up between me and my shirt and slipped under my bra, I gasped into his mouth and felt him grin against my lips. He fondled with my breast for a minute before slipping his hand back out and pulling my shirt up my chest. I lifted my back off the bed and let him pull it right up. He moved away again and pulled my shirt off over my head.

Myrnin laid me back down and kissed me slowly, I moaned and moved against him. His hand slid around to the clasp of my bra...

The door flew open, "CB! You gotta-" I groaned and Myrnin pulled away laughing, I smacked him on the head but he laughed even harder, and rolled completely off me. I sat up and looked at Eve, she was stood in the doorway with her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. "Shit! I'm so so sorry!" Before I could say anything back, she turned and walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and reached for my shirt, Myrnin moved faster and grabbed it before me, holding it out of my reach. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged, "Fine! I guess I'll have to go out there in my bra then." He raised his eyebrows back at me and I could tell he thought I was joking. So I slid off the bed and walked out into the lab.

Oliver, Amelie, Eve, Michael, Hannah, Richard and Shane were stood around talking, I cleared my throat and they all spun to look at me. The boys mouths fell open and they gaped at me, Amelie, Hannah and Eve looked taken a-back but didn't seem to notice as much. Amelie raised her eyebrows, "Claire?" I laughed and leaned against the doorway, "Myrnin stole my shirt." Eve and Hannah laughed and Amelie smiled a little, the boys were still gaping... Even _Oliver! _

"Why did Myrnin steal your shirt?" I rolled my eyes, "I honestly have no idea Hannah!" She grinned at me and turned back around to the table, as I walked over I heard Myrnin yell from the bedroom. "She hit me on the head!" I looked at Hannah and Eve and we all burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" We laughed even harder at his next yell, "Yeah? It kinda is!" Eve yelled back at him and I reached out for a high-five, she smacked my hand and I grinned at her.

I looked back down at the table "So what's going on?" Amelie rolled her eyes, "We were looking at the differences between you, Myrnin and other vampires. And will continue to do so, if the boys snap out of it!" She was shouting by the end and a shirt landed on my head, I laughed and took it off. _Mine, perfect! _I grinned and slipped it on, the boys snapped out of it almost straight away. I exchanged looks with Eve, Hannah and Amelie. We all raised our eyebrows and laughed, "Jeez! It's like they were in a trance!" I rolled my eyes at Eve and laughed again.

Myrnin came out a minute later and wrapped his arms around me from behind, I grinned and leaned back into him, breathing out in relief as I did. He nuzzled my neck, "You okay?" He whispered in my ear and I shivered a little, I felt his grin and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm good. Are you okay?" Myrnin seemed slightly taken a-back by my question and paused, "Yes, my little Claire. I suppose I am okay."

I smiled and chuckled a little, "Good!" I turned my head and kissed him softly, he smiled against my lips and kissed back just as soft. Amelie cleared her throat and I turned my head back to face them. My eyebrows raised and she smiled a little at me, "We have another test for you both." Amelie gestured at a lab table before turning and walking over to it.

We groaned simultaneously and looked over at the table Amelie gestured at. There were 8 small bottles, like the little 150ml bottles, I frowned and walked over, 2 of the 8 were empty and there was a small dagger next to each one. I rolled my eyes and strode straight over to one, I took the lid off and picked up the knife. I made a small cut across my wrist and let my blood dribble into the bottle.

When it was full I put the lid back on and placed it back in the row, I turned to everyone else and the were all gaping at me, "What? What else were they gonna be for? If they were for one of you they'd have already been filled." Myrnin smiled at me and walked over to the other bottle, he copied me and placed the bottle back in the line. Amelie gestured us over and told us what to do, "It's pretty much the same as the other blood test we did, except this time you place the bottles in order of which appeals to you the most. Make sure to leave at least half the blood in the bottle. Oliver has mixed the bottles so you don't know which was Claire's," She nodded at Myrnin, then turned to me, "Or which was Myrnin's." We nodded and walked back over to the table.

"Claire, nicest on your left, worst on the right. Myrnin, worst on your left, nicest on the right." We were opposite each other, so it made sense to order them opposite ways to each other. So the nicest were one side of the table and the worst on the other.

I grabbed a random bottle and took the lid off, I sniffed and tasted, _not bad... _I placed it in the middle so I could work around it. I grabbed another and did the same, _a bit worse. _I placed it to the right of the first bottle and moved onto the third. As soon as the smell hit me I looked straight up at Myrnin, _his blood. _I decided not to taste, because even though I hadn't long drank from him. I knew I would have a hard time stopping. I grabbed the last one and sniffed, _pretty nice..._ I tried it and smiled a little, _definitely second best. _

I looked up and saw Myrnin was just trying his last bottle. He frowned and placed it down the worst end. I grinned and stifled a little giggle. Amelie and Oliver walked over, Amelie walked straight to me and grabbed my first bottle, - the nicest one - and checked the bottom. I saw a little letter scrawled across it and rolled my eyes.

Oliver was doing the same to Myrnin's.

When they were done they walked to each other and examined what both of us had said. Oliver's eyebrows shot up when he saw my sheet and he looked bemused. Amelie glanced at us both and started talking, "In case you hadn't guessed, the other three samples were Oliver, Michael and myself." I nodded and rolled my eyes, _obviously we had guessed that, who else would donate a random 300ml of their blood. _

"Claire, in your order of nicest to worst; Myrnin, Oliver," my eyebrows shot up and I looked at Oliver, _that's what he was confused about. _I swallowed a giggle and looked back at Amelie, "Michael, then myself." I pursed my lips and tilted my head, _not too bad then. At least Amelie doesn't seem to mind that I don't like her blood. _

"And Myrnin, again in your order of nicest to worst; Claire, Myself, Oliver and Michael." Myrnin looked baffled that Oliver wasn't last, to be honest, so was I.

We'd split off into little groups, to try and work out a reason behind our ordering. Hannah, Eve, Amelie and myself were one group. The other group was Myrnin, Michael, Oliver, Richard and Shane. Eve was frowning then suddenly straightened up like she got a sudden inspiration. "What about the blood types you guys drink?" I frowned at her, "Like you prefer their blood according to what type they drink?" I shook my head, "I don't think so, that would mean I would've chosen the same as Myrnin, because his blood is the best and his favourite was AB. It was a good idea though." I gave Eve a small smile and she grinned back.

I got an idea, "Let's see the lists again." Hannah pushed the clipboard across the table to me, I glanced at it and confirmed my suspicions, "Old." Everyone's heads snapped to me and their eyebrows shot up, I rolled my eyes and grinned at them, "With the exception of me, the older the vampire the nicer their blood tastes." Amelie and Hannah frowned instantly, "If that were the case you would've had the same results." I grinned and shook my head at Amelie, "No. I think that our senses react to gender as well. Men taste better to me, and women taste better to Myrnin."

Hannah raised an eyebrow and considered something before breaking out in a grin, "I think that could definitely be an answer." Everyone else nodded and we turned to the other group, and I yelled at them, "We've got it!" Just as they turned and yelled the same at us. We all grinned and burst out laughing, while they were still laughing I walked over to Myrnin and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head and moved down to my ear, "Age and gender preference?" I grinned into his shirt and nodded, "Older the better." I whispered back then pulled back, keeping my arms around and looked at him. He was grinning but when he looked at me he frowned, "Come on." He manoeuvred and grabbed my hand.

Myrnin dragged me over to the back of the lab, "What's wrong?" He frowned at me, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your eyes. You need to feed." I frowned and backed away, "No! I only drank from you this morning!" He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know Claire! It must've been the left over alcohol. It broke down my blood faster than normal. You need more." I groaned and crossed my arms across my chest, "No! I've already taken plenty from you! I'm not taking anymore!" Myrnin frowned at me and walked away, I huffed and turned to walk back but Eve got in my way.

"Hey! What was all that about?" I frowned and rolled my eyes, "Myrnin's just being melodramatic." Eve frowned, looking skeptical, "Are you sure CB? Your eyes are like bright red." I groaned and shifted my weight to my other foot, _jeez my leg's tired. _"I'm fine Eve!" She frowned again but started talking about other stuff. After a minute I shifted my weight again, and blinked, _hard. I'm so tired..._

I looked around behind me and realised we were stood right by a wall, I sighed and closed my eyes in relief. _Thank God! _I leant back against the wall and relaxed, Eve didn't seem to realise I'd moved at all and kept talking. I rolled my eyes and started to slide down the wall, to sit on floor.

Suddenly Oliver was stood next to me holding my upper-arm, "Come on." He tugged on my arm and I let him pull me away from Eve.

We walked into one of Myrnin's back rooms and Oliver let go of my arm. I moved back to lean against the wall, but I stumbled and fell to the floor. Oliver was next to my side in an instant with one of his sleeves rolled up, and dagger in his opposite hand. "I see what that fool meant. You need blood Claire." I shook my head and tried to move away but Oliver grabbed my arm and held me in place. "No Claire. Either you drink willingly, or I _will _force it down your throat." I looked up at him through my lashes and saw he was deadly serious.

I sighed, "Fine." He smiled at me and ran the dagger across his wrist, and held his arm out to me. His scent hit me and I gabbed his arm and latched onto the cut. I ran my tongue across it, inducing more blood flow, and sucked greedily it. All to soon I felt my fangs slip into place and had to fight to avoid biting him.

I could feel his mind, I could feel how uneasy he was, how stiff he was sat and tried reaching out to him. I prodded against his mind and felt something give way. I sent him relaxing waves and felt his mind calm down and his body relax. Oliver made some sort of satisfied noise in the back of his throat and I grinned against his arm. He shifted, obviously uncomfortable with how his arm was angled, because a second later he pulled me onto his lap, so I was sat with my back against Oliver's chest.

I turned my attention back to the cut and realised it was closing, I ran the tip of my fang across it and felt it reopen. I also felt Oliver grow uneasy again, I sent him the same waves, but a bit stronger this time, he relaxed instantly and made the noise again.

This time when I felt the cut close I licked up the last of the blood and pulled away, moving out of his lap. Oliver looked dazed, like he was in some sort of trance. I let go of his arm and he snapped back to reality instantly, "How- How did you do that?" _Whoa! Oliver stuttering... What the actual hell? _I frowned at him, "Do what?" He frowned back but didn't say anything.

I shrugged and reached out for his arm, I grabbed him and stood up, pulling Oliver with me. He looked dazed again so I let go of him, again he snapped back and frowned at me, "What are you doing to me?" I shrugged and grabbed his sleeve this time, rather than bare skin. He stayed normal and I dragged him out the room.

I let go the second we got into the main lab and he raced over to where Amelie and Myrnin were stood talking. I walked over to Eve, Richard and Hannah who were all stood by one of the tables laughing about something. Eve grinned at me when I walked over, "Feeling better then?" I rolled my eyes and grinned at her, "Yup!" I popped the 'p' and they all laughed at me.

Oliver, Amelie and Myrnin strode over a second later, Oliver grabbed my shoulder and spun me round to face them, "Do it again?" I frowned at him and shrugged his hand off, "Oliver, I told you. I didn't do anything."

Oliver groaned and turned to Amelie, "I swear Amelie, she did something!" I frowned at him, but his back was to me. I grabbed his sleeve - remembering how weird he went when I touched his bare skin after I drank - and turned him to face me. "Look I didn't do anything! Other than-" He cut me off, "That's it, grab my arm." I raised my eyebrows at him and bit my lip, "Uhh, Oliver? I am holding your arm." He rolled his eyes and groaned, "My _bare _arm!" I turned to Amelie and raised my eyebrows. _Well?_

She shrugged back at me, _What harm can it do? _I shrugged back and let go of his sleeved arm. I reached for the other one and grabbed it, he fell straight into that weird trance again. I frowned at him and huffed, Amelie and Myrnin - on the other hand - gasped. Michael and Shane ran over, "What? What's going on?" I shrugged at Michael and pointed at Oliver with the hand that wasn't holding him.

He moved his gaze to Oliver and his eyes widened, "Whoa, is he...?" Amelie and Myrnin nodded in response to Michaels unanswered question. I raised my eyebrows again and let go of Oliver, he snapped back again and turned to Amelie. "Well?" She raised a delicate eyebrow at him and glanced at me, "It would seem, _Claire_ has managed to put _you_ into a feeding trance."

**Please review people, I haven't had a review for ages! Also read my other story, it's a crossover between the Morganville books and L.J. Smiths, Night World Series; Morganville Books and Secrets :) x**


	13. Chapter 13

I raised my eyebrows at Amelie, "A what?" She shifted her weight and cleared her throat, "A feeding trance; commonly placed on humans used by vampires for feeding. The human automatically relaxes and falls into a daze, to make feeding slightly more pleasurable and easier. It's extremely uncommon for a vampire to want put another into a feeding trance, let alone have the power to do so." Oliver growled and glared me, I put my hands up in surrender, "Hey! It's not like I did it on purpose! If it makes you feel better I'll take it off, or whatever."

"You can't." I looked round at Michael, "What do you mean, I can't?" He swallowed and looked nervous, "It's not designed to be removed, it only breaks when the human dies, or the vampire does." I frowned and shrugged, "Then I guess it stays, sorry." Oliver glared at me and I growled at him, "What do you want me to do Oliver? I just won't use it!" He snarled and moved closer to me, "I want to know why you did it in the first place!" I glared him and shoved him, "I told you! I didn't mean to!" I yelled at him and he snarled back at me, just as I could feel the other me, digging toward the surface and getting ready to attack Oliver, Myrnin and Michael separated us. Myrnin pulled me away and Michael dragged Oliver backwards.

I felt the other me take over, but I didn't disappear, I knew exactly what was happening. I just didn't have any control. I snarled and pulled against Myrnin, he grabbed both my arms and pulled them behind me. I thrashed against him and tried to pull away, I felt him shift behind me and two new people grabbed my arms. Myrnin moved in front of me and put a hand either side of my face, "Claire! Calm down, Claire. Please, calm down!" I tried to gain some control and felt a little of her power slip, my struggles calmed a little but not by much.

Myrnin bit his lip and frowned, then he tightened his grip and pulled my face to his.

I managed to get my fangs to retract before Myrnin firmly planted his lips on mine. My struggles stopped and my arms were dropped, I wrapped them around his neck and kissed back. I could feel her being buried deeper and deeper with each second that passed. I felt Myrnin smirk against my lips and he pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes, "You calm now?" I smiled, "Yeah, I think so."

He leant down and gave me another quick kiss, before moving behind me, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and relaxed again this chest, "Claire-" I held up a a hand cutting Amelie off, "Give me a minute, she's still a bit edgy." No-one said anything, but I could tell they were nervous.

That made her worse.

"God will you all calm down! She can tell you're nervous and it's making it worse!" I banged my head against Myrnin's chest and felt him move slightly. The room quickly emptied, I guess they just couldn't calm down. Myrnin spun me round and rested my head against his chest, "Myrnin I can't do this! She won't leave me alone!" I groaned into his chest and he laughed, "It's not funny." I growled at him and he stopped laughing straight away, "I know, fy nghariad. I know." I felt a steady stoking rhythm on my head and realised Myrnin was running his hand through my hair. I smiled against his chest and started to calm down, but she tried to push her way up again.

I felt my fangs lengthen again and whimpered burying my head in Myrnin's chest, I heard him sigh and he pulled back. One of his hands went under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. I felt my body stiffen and waited to see what would happen.

Myrnin planted his lips on mine and kissed me again, fangs and all! I relaxed and hesitantly kissed him back, wary of my fangs. He chuckled against my lips and ran his tongue gently along the parting of my lips, I opened them. Myrnin ran his tongue over the tips of my fangs, I gasped and felt them slowly retract as he carried on coaxing them away with his tongue. When they were fully retracted I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

My hands tangled in his hair and I pulled him closer, his arms tightened where they held me - around my waist, and at the back of my neck. Myrnin ran his hands down my body, one stopped on my back and the other under my but. He pulled up the hand that was under my but and I got the hint, I grinned against his lips, and jumped. I wrapped my legs firmly around his waist. He moved until I was pressed firmly against the wall, then his hands started to roam again.

One of his hands moved to the front of my shirt and I pulled away, "The others are waiting." Myrnin smirked, "I don't care." He kissed me again, but before I could push him away, his lips moved and trailed down my jaw. He kissed my neck and a small moan escaped me, I felt his grin and tugged on his hair.

He pulled away and looked at me with his eyebrows raised, "Myr, I want to, I really do. But we can't. We still need to work out what's wrong with-" He cut me of with a kiss, I went to push him away but he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, "No Claire. There is nothing wrong with you. You're just different." He spoke his words with such conviction that it sent shivers down my spine. I reluctantly nodded and Myrnin looked relieved, he kissed me again and moved us away from the wall. I unwound my legs and he let me slide down his body, my feet hit the floor and we pulled away, both of us smiling.

The door to the lab opened and Eve walked through, she raised her eyebrows at me and I nodded. She grinned, "Yo, we good!" The door opened again and Amelie, Michael, Hannah, Richard and Shane all came traipsing down the stairs followed by Oliver. He had his head hung so I couldn't see what his facial expression was like, but I expect Amelie went off on one about him having lost his temper so easily.

I felt Myrnin tense beside me and immediately she started trying to resurface, I balled my hands into fists, "Don't." My voice was a growl and everyone looked at me startled, even Oliver's head snapped up. I looked at Myrnin, "Don't. You need to relax. She gets edgy when other people are tense. Especially with you." The growl backed off at the end and Myrnin nodded, relaxing his posture. She calmed down and disappeared again, I breathed out a sigh of relief and leant into Myrnin's side.

"Claire?" My head snapped to look at Oliver, "I-I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean to." I smiled and nodded, "It's okay Oliver. I'd have been pretty pissed off too, if it was me." He nodded acting cool but his face betrayed the utter relief he felt at the fact I wasn't mad at him. "Well Claire, I think it's time we figure out what this 'other you' wants." I felt myself frown and tilted my head at Amelie, "How do you propose we do that?"

Amelie smiled slightly at me, "We are going to have to convince her to come and say hi." I groaned and flopped my head into Myrnin's side.

**The next chapter is written and ready to be uploaded once I get at least three reviews, for real this time. If anyone has any ideas on where they want this story to go I'm all ears, because I'm not really sure at the moment. **

**Also read my other stories;**

**Morganville Books and Secrets - A crossover between MV and Night World by L.J. Smith.**

**Changed - Darkest Powers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Claire._**

**Amethyst. **

_Exaggeration._

Exaggeration in Claires thoughts will be plain bold, and exaggeration in Amethysts thoughts will be italic bold.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chloe - that's what I decided to call her, only in my head though - had gone surprisingly quiet since Amelie suggested we force her back out. I felt Myrnin tense beside me and had to swallow the growl that tried to force its way from my throat, but given Amelie's grin I'd guess they heard it anyway. Myrnin let go of me and walked away, and Oliver and Michael lept at him.

My head felt like it was being split in two. I could feel Chloe pushing her way up and I tried to let her, but the automated part of my brain was trying to keep her pushed down. I groaned and let myself fall to knees.

I was distantly aware of cuffs being tied around my wrists, but not so aware I actually took in what it meant. I saw Oliver fighting my Myrnin- Wait what? That's... different. **I like it. And so should you. It's the truth, he's ****_ours_****. **I jumped, **_Who are you?_** The voice laughed before responding, **I'm Chloe as ****_you_**** decided to name me.** She sounded _really_ bitter, **_Sorry! You weren't talking and I didn't like calling you 'she' and 'it'. _**She laughed again, **_What do you want me to call you then? _**She didn't say anything and I pouted thinking she'd gone. Until I heard a slight humming in my head that I assumed was her thinking.

**Amethyst. I like that name.** I grinned and nodded,**_ So do I. So Amethyst, what do you want to do?_** She growled in my head and I jumped, **I want to help ****_our_**** Myrnin.** I felt her take control of me and didn't resist.

Amethyst tried to jump up but found that the 'cuffs' they'd wrapped around my wrist earlier were in fact connected to a long steel chain. She growled and pulled at them, Amelie must've made some sort of gesture because Oliver and Myrnin stopped fighting. Amethyst relaxed instantly and I saw Amelie tilt her head out the corner of my eye, before nodding at Oliver. He pounced on Myrnin again and Amethyst snarled and started pulling at the chains again, Oliver backed off and she relaxed. Oliver grinned and pounced at Myrnin again, she growled and fought against the chains.

After a while of the same thing Oliver backed off and attacked Shane, she processed it quickly before turning back to keep an eye on Myrnin. **_Our Myrnin,_** **don't you forget that. **I laughed silently still tucked away in my head,**_ I won't, don't you worry. You're right it is nice. _**We broke off our conversation and turned our attention back to keeping an eye on Myrnin, and an eye on everyone else who could attack him.

Oliver moved away from Shane and the slight tension that was in my body disappeared, **_Really? You'd protect _****Shane****_? _**She laughed, **Reflex, I don't like that hippie dude.** I nodded in my head and let her return her attention back to where Oliver was getting ready to pounce at Myrnin's back. She tensed and when Oliver sprang she snarled and pulled against the chains again. "That's enough Oliver. I think it definitely proved a point." Amethyst turned my head and snarled at Amelie, who only laughed. "Oh but Amelie, I like this Claire, she's much easier..." Oliver tensed and lunged Myrnin's way, she growled again and pulled at her chains. Oliver grinned and finished talking, "...To get a rise out of."

"Don't be so cruel old man." She looked at Myrnin and smiled, he walked closer and her smile got even bigger. He walked over an crouched in front of us, he brushed a piece of stray hair out of our face and rested his hand on our cheek. Amethyst turned our face into his hand and inhaled deeply letting our eyes drift shut. Myrnin dropped his hand from our face and Amethysts and my eyes flew open, she looked at him and pouted. Myrnin tilted his head and reached a hand back out, he tucked another piece of hair away and left his hand. And like last time she turned our head and inhaled deeply with our eyes drifting shut as she did.

Myrnin stood up and walked over to Amelie, we pouted and slumped against the chains.

Michael walked up behind him and we tensed, she shoved me back a little - completely taking over our body. Michaels body tensed as he got ready to pounce, she snarled and tugged against the chains. Myrnin span around and saw Michael, he rolled his eyes and laughed.

She pouted, **How can he not take this seriously?** Her voice was all whiny and I laughed inside our head, **_Because to them it isn't serious, they're messing to see what reactions they get._** She snarled and just as she was about to reply we realised Myrnin had come and crouched in front of us, "What's wrong?" She pouted again, "You're not taking this seriously, they keep attacking you and you just laugh." Her voice had raised at least an octave by the end and Myrnin looked slightly taken a-back, before smiling and replying, "They're just messing dear."

She frowned and slumped, "It isn't funny." He smiled again and nodded, "I know." Then he stood up and moved away. Amelie walked over and stood in front of us, "What's your name?" She shrugged, "I don't have one, but I like Amethyst. That's what Claire calls me now." Amelie nodded, "What do you want Amethyst?" She snorted and shook her head, "What's that supposed to mean? What do I want? Personally a nice little life for me, Claire and _our_ Myrnin," I saw Myrnin raise his eyebrows when she called him ours and laughed a little, then listened to what Amethyst was saying, "Without _any_ of you, sounds pretty good to me. What do you think Claire?" I hummed and mentally nodded in agreement, **_Sounds good. _**

We saw everyone jump and frowned, "What?" I spoked at the same time as Amethyst, without really thinking about it, and they all jumped again, "What the hell is wrong with you all?" We spoke at the same time again and everyone aside from Myrnin jumped, he grinned and spoke, "We can hear both of you." I laughed and she snorted, "No way!" Myrnin grinned agin, "Yes way." Amethyst and I both laughed, "Whoa!" We spoke at the same time again and frowned, "Stop talking at the same time as me!" We growled at each other and started arguing.

"Enough!" We jumped and looked at Amelie, "Amethyst, What did you mean 'Our Myrnin'?" Amethyst groaned and I laughed and mentally fist-pumped the air, **_Booyah! _**

**That's not nice!** I stuck my tongue out at the mental her, **_You're the one who said it! _**She groaned again, it was then that we realised everyone was doubled over laughing. She pouted, "What?" Eve wiped tears from her eyes and looked up at us, "Oh Claire, you crack me up." We frowned then realised they'd probably heard what I'd said.

We burst out laughing, it was cut short by Amelie deciding she'd rather get back to the boring stuff. "So Amethyst, what did you mean?" We stopped laughing abruptly and gulped, **This is gonna be fun.** I frowned at her, **_It's your fault._** She grumbled and looked back up at Amelie with a sheepish smile on our face, trying to play off the innocent card, I huffed and folded my arms, **_Bitch. _**She laughed in our head and looked round at everyone. "Well..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_For anyone who's confused, when Claire is shoved back into her head she's basically like a mini version of herself so whenever she does something it's in her head not moving the actual body :) it's like a little mini world where it's just her and Amethyst, sorry if that still doesn't make sense :/ Review please! I'd love ideas on what you think should happen, cause I don't really know what to do! _**

**_3 reviews before I update again X_**


End file.
